Creation Serpent
The Creation Serpent is a cosmic entity who presides over repeating cycles within existence. It is particularly associated with the rise and fall of civilizations, although the Creation Serpent has many other aspects in addition to that. It also has legions of followers and creatures that serve it. The Creation Serpent is largely a mystery. Where it came from, and what its exact motivations are remains a mystery even after centuries of study by some of the most elite occultist groups in the world. AKA: The Snake God, the Serpent of Creation, God of Serpents, etc. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serpent_(symbolism) Facts: -The Serpent God, or 'Creation Serpent,' has been associated with the mythological tales of the rise and fall of several civilizations. Whoever, whatever it might be, it seems primarily connected with the cycle of civilizations. -Serpent imagery is prominent in history, especially in regards to lost civilizations. -Serpents are often associated with wisdom, regeneration, knowledge, dark places and forbidden things. -This Creation Serpent is speculated to be the progenitor of all serpent-like deities. -Throughout early cultures, there are legends and allusions to mystical snakes and flying serpents, the precursors to today's dragon mythos. Master of Cycles: More than any other of its aspects, the Creation Serpent presides over the various cycles of nature. Be it natural cycles like the changing of the seasons, or more personal cycles in a person's life, the Serpent God has its scaly hide involved in it all. The great question for those occultists who study the Creation Serpent is just what exactly is its role in these cycles? Does the Creation Serpent exist merely to safeguard the cycles and preserve them? If so, does it do that by keeping others from breaking free? Are the repeating mistakes in a person's life the touch of the Creation Serpent? Trapped within the Cycles?: This is probably the greatest question in regards to both the nature and intent of the Creation Serpent. Does it exist to aid us and help us develop by repeating things over and over again, until we learn our lesson. Or is it a cruel of apathetic gaoler, keeping us imprisoned within repeating cycles from which there is no escape? Wheel of Ages: The Creation Serpent is associated with the rise and fall of civilizations on planet Earth, and as such that makes him a prime target of interest for the Circle of the Ancient Earth. The CotAE is a Chapter of Adepts dedicated to the study of Lost Civilizations, and they have long sought after the truth of the Creation Serpent. Serpent of Knowledge: Another major aspect of the Creation Serpent is its insatiable hunger for any and all knowledge. Many of its servants exist merely as spies, ferreting out new or exotic information and offering it up to the Creation Serpent. A great emphasis for knowledge, lore, magick and the occult is common among followers of the Creation Serpent. The Great Infiltrator: The Creation Serpent exists to ensure that the great cycles continue on their predestined path. To do that, the Serpent God employs myriads of servants and followers who carry out its will. And the will of the Creation Serpent is for certain, major events to happen, regardless of how catastrophic they might actually be! Serpent Cells: The Creation Serpent has myriads of agents and followers across the world. From human followers to the Supernatural, especially the Order of Serpents and Reptilians, the Creation Serpent is not lacking for lackies. Category:Pagan Category:Beast Category:Serpent Category:Civilizations